


Don't Say Goodbye

by Lady_Kathryne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kathryne/pseuds/Lady_Kathryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God isn’t as silent as the angels in Heaven would like everyone to believe, and for a certain archangel, second chances aren’t to be wasted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer** : All rights, characters and known situations belong to their respective owners: producer Robert Singer, The CW broadcasting corporation and/or it's affiliates. Everything else came from my own mind. In no way shape or form have I made- nor do I intend to make- a profit from this story.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Sam Winchester had to be a masochist in disguise because what other explanation did he have for clicking play on the DVD now spinning in his laptop. The archangel Gabriel had left the disc to him and his brother- in typical joking fashion- in the form of porn. Ever the prankster, he had sauntered onto the camera and proceeded to have his wicked way with the girl in bed with him before he'd offer any help. Ironic? No, just Gabriel. Guilt welled within his chest, however, as he stared at the screen, taking in the blonde archangel's teasing smile and his mischievous champagne colored eyes.

A week had passed already since he'd physically seen those eyes, but Sam still couldn't force the memory of them out of his head. ' _If you're watching this, I'm dead._ ' Sam couldn't help but wince. He'd goaded Gabriel into helping him and his brother- at least he'd helped goad him- and it didn't stop any of the guilt brewing within the young Winchester's heart. He'd given them an answer when he'd stepped up to face his brother and he'd died to give them time to escape the monster that same brother had become.

Another point in his favor came with the knowledge to re-cage Lucifer.

"Sammy, what the _hell_?!"

The laptop cover slammed closed before Sam turned startled eyes towards his older brother. "When'd you get up?"

"I heard the oh so lovely sounds of a certain pain in the ass, - **dead** \- archangel's voice and just _knew_ you'd be torturing yourself." Dean snapped.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, the guy _died_ for us, yes, I feel horrible that he had to sacrifice himself to fight in a war he didn't want any part of to start with. I wanted to make peace with that."

"Let it _go_ , Sam. He faced off against his royal dick of a brother and bought us time to get away with a class act of sacrifice, but the point is, he **died**. _End of story_. We need to forget him. _Case closed_. Go the hell back to **sleep**."

"I _know_ that, Dean, but I still feel guilty that **we** got the guy _killed_!" Sam huffed with his eyes narrowed in his anger. He gave his brother one of his patented bitch-faces and felt a smidgen of satisfaction when Dean looked away from him.

Contrary to what Sam thought, Dean noticed the smug smile pulling at the corners of his brothers lips but neglected to comment. Sam had a point and Dean refused to admit that he missed the sarcastic blonde angel who killed him in 100 different ways, plus an extra day where he stayed dead for six months- not that he remembered it at all. As far as archangels went, Gabriel hadn't been that bad- somewhat smug and obnoxious, but, not that bad.

With a shake of his head, he turned his attention away from his guilt ridden little brother and fell back onto his lumpy, itchy and overall uncomfortable bed. Stupid motels should be able to afford better mattresses.

Sam took Dean's unspoken advice and left the laptop closed in lieu of chasing the sleep that had, thus far, evaded him. Guilt did wonders to keep a person awake at night. A sigh left his lips as his eyes slid closed; the last thoughts he had centered on the archangel's blackened wings splayed under his still form.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Champagne colored eyes shot open, a ragged gasp leaving chapped, too-dry lips, to take in the sight of blinding white walls. Fear welled slow in the mind only to be tamped down by curiosity. No handcuffs, no chains, no darkness, no torture, no angry brothers hell-bent on making life miserable- just white walls, a white bed and white floors.

"Yes, Gabriel, you're in Heaven. You're home." A voice chuckled from the doorway of the room where Gabriel now sat.

Said archangel lifted his head and shook away the blonde hair obscuring his view from whomever had stated the obvious. He could only stare in shock when he saw his Father- **God** \- standing against the doorjamb with a relaxed smile and warm eyes. He’d taken the vessel of a prophet- Chuck- and Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder just _why_ he’d chosen to show up at that moment.

Of course, he **had** to be dreaming. He’d fallen to a sort of angel purgatory- a hell of it’s own creation- where he’d run into all three of his brothers. He learned that his leaving had left a rather large, festering hole of sorrow and anger in their hearts; Lucifer promised retribution in the only way he knew anymore- torture.

"Luci, I know you're a sick motherfucker, but even **this** is cruel by _your_ standards." Gabriel hissed, eyes clenching shut tight, waiting to hear the echo of Lucifer's cruel laughter.

"Gabriel, I assure you, this is no prank, no punishment and no form of torture. You gave your life to aide those your brothers wanted annihilated. For that, I want to offer you a second chance."

"So you're back then?" He wanted to know, had to know, if things would be different now.

"I am."

His eyes narrowed. “Took you long enough.”

Chuck- God- shook his head and gave Gabriel a small, sad smile. “I thought the world would still believe if I stepped aside. I thought my children would know better than to try starting an apocalypse. I’m sorry if you thought you weren’t loved. I never stopped loving any of you. Even I can make mistakes.”

Gabriel nodded in understanding. "I guess, there's that. So why did you bring me back?"

"The Winchesters need help righting the wrongs committed by Heaven and Hell."

Amber eyes rolled in annoyance. "Why am I not surprised? Fine... Send me back, I'll help them."

"There's one other thing… if you haven't noticed yet, your vessel is…."

Gabriel's eyes raked down his body, taking in the extent of the damage done to his vessel. He'd never be able to sustain himself within the confines of the body, he doubted it would last a week. "Well that's wonderful." He huffed. "Centuries old, and my _brother's blade_ destroys it."

"I may have a solution."

"Well, I'm all ears." Gabriel only prayed he’d be forgiven for his snark- centuries of a free tongue hadn’t quelled the fear he held for his Father. He had seen what God could do when angry and he didn’t wish to be put in front of that wrath.

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

"You've **got** to be kidding me! What is **that**?!" Gabriel stared in horror at the female vessel that stood before him with a blank expression written over her delicate features.

"Do you not approve?"

Gabriel turned to his Father and tried to contain his scowl of annoyance. Now he understood where his brothers gained their sense of humor- himself included. "Its not that I approve or not... This vessel... She'd gain too much unwanted attention."

"You wish I make her less attractive then?" The barely contained mirth didn't go unnoticed by the archangel.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. "No... No, she's..."

"She's Sam Winchesters type."

The archangel stared in awe and wonder as his Father-God- rooted out the single most reason he protested the new vessel at all. "You... But, I mean... How... I didn't... He doesn't even..."

"Gabriel... I may have gone into hiding, but I'm **still** God. I know what happens before you do and I knew your grace bound itself to the boy before you had even fathomed it. I know you still hold guilt for hiding as Loki and for the things you did as the god. Just know... Your brothers have been punished- and yes Raphael and Michael have been restored to Heaven as well- and you, while it has upset me to watch the more...cruel pranks... Have nothing to feel any guilt about my son."

"I...you.. How can you just forgive me? I've done so much wrong." Gabriel would never understand his Father- he'd spent millennia trying already.

“Because you are my son- no matter what vessel you choose to take and I love you. Now, go to Sam.”

(~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ )

Sam stiffened and turned to his left at the sound of fluttering wings. He expected to see Castiel coming to check of them, but frowned when he took in the sight of the blonde woman standing near the door. Her blue eyes shown with trepidation and hesitancy- something Sam wasn’t used to seeing in an angel. If he tilted his head just right, he'd swear she looked familiar somehow.

The silence that settled onto the room became less tense, but Sam still held his breath and watched as the angel gained her bearings. It looked comical; another version of Castiel when he’d first gotten his vessel. Sam couldn’t help but stare in wonder, knowing full well that if she’d come to his motel room then something important happened. _Why had she appeared? **How** had she appeared? How had she gotten past the sigils on the walls, door and floor?_

“Will you just… _stop_ thinking so damn loud?” She huffed and turned her blue eyes on him finally.

“I’m sorry, you came into my room _just_ to tell me to stop thinking? There's such a thing as **privacy** you know! While we’re at it, how the hell did you find me anyways? I thought we were off angel radar thanks to the marks on our ribs from Cass.”

“Man, you’ve got a mouth on you Gigantor! Cassie did a number on your ribs, but you forget who overrode those marks with another set. You can't hide from me, Sam Winchester.”

His legs hit the edge of the mattress and caught Sam before he could fall to the floor. Only Gabriel could have known about the marks he’d put on Sam’s ribs. He’d done it when Castiel and Dean were out one night, and before Sam could tell him thank you, he’d snapped himself away. That had been the night before he’d died.

“So serious… come on Sammich. Lighten up some.”

“Gabriel?”

“ _Gabrielle_ now. If we’re sticking to new vessel standards, but _yes_ , Samshine… it’s me. I promise.”

“How?”

“Dad.” The angel shrugged.

Sam’s eyes widened. “He’s answering people again?”

“Yup.. He’s home. Said I got a second chance for saving you… for giving my life and all that.”

“And the new vessel?”

“A descendant of the first one if you can believe it. Father dear found her on the streets, high on crack and looking for another playmate. Being the good Father he is, he promised her a better life and all she had to do was say yes to me. Now, here I am.”

Sam bit his lip and nodded. “Here you are.” He couldn’t help the way his eyes traveled down the new vessel’s body. The old one was handsome, he could admit that, but the new one looked _gorgeous_ \- proportionate and curved in all the right places. He worked hard to hide his thoughts, but he missed the smirk that crossed the archangel’s lips.

“So you think I’m gorgeous, huh.” She purred, crossing the floor and take a seat across Sam’s lap.

“I do, but… uh… W-we shouldn’t be doing this.” Sam cleared his throat and tried to ignore the way the archangel started moving her hips in a provocative way.

Gabrielle smirked and moved her lips closer to Sam’s ear. “Why not? You like me, I’ve liked you for a long while now… kiss me, Sam.” She whispered.

“I can’t.” He swallowed and looked away, trying to quell the growing lust he felt for the archangel in his lap.

“Sam, what’s wrong? Is it…” She sighed and halted her questions moving to stand again. “I’ll go. I just thought…” Her head shook but Sam could still see the pain of rejection.

He grabbed her wrist before she could snap herself away, wanting her to understand how he felt. “You can have **anyone**. You’re an archangel… I’m just a human, ‘ **the boy with demon blood** ,’ and the guy who let Lucifer out of his cage. I’m _cursed_ , Gabriel.”

“Gabrielle, now, remember? I don’t give a rats ass what you’ve done. Dean’s the Righteous Man, remember? Your brother broke the first seal! You're **not** an abomination, and, if we’re being _honest_ , I will never want another lover again after you. My grace…”

Sam frowned and watched her head turn away. “Your grace what?”

“It bound itself to you, Sam. Even if you tell me to leave, I won’t pick anyone else. I **can’t** pick anyone else.”

“Gabriel… Gabrielle… man that sounds so many levels of fucked up…” Sam let a sigh escape his lips and dragged the female into his lap again. “You could have anyone, so why me?”

“It wasn’t a conscious thought, Sammy. I didn’t realize it until a day or two before I confronted Lucifer.” She smiled and traced the frame of his face, still avoiding his eyes. She didn’t want to see the emotions housed in those hazel orbs.

He took her by surprise when he kissed her cheek, close to the corner of her mouth. “This is so wrong. Everything I’ve ever read says I’ll go to hell for sleeping with you... that you'll be punished for sleeping with me.”

“ **That’s** what you’re afraid of Samshine?! Sam, my Father sent me back and gave me a _female vessel_ that would appeal to you! He **wants** you and your brother happy. He wants his **angels** happy. He doesn't **care**! He knew about my grace binding itself to you before even I did. There’s nothing **wrong** with-”

Sam’s lips caught hers in a heated kiss while his hands wrapped themselves around her waist to pull her hips flush to him. He grinned when a startled gasp left her throat before an answering moan followed in short order. He still had doubts, but for the moment, they got set aside as his hands traced the new form of the archangel in his lap. Her words has calmed his fears, and given him enough reassurance that she felt the same way he did. He'd always felt something between them, and now he knew it hadn't been one sided.

Sam grinned against the angel's lips. He'd always been attracted to blondes. Slight in frame, the new vessel appealed to him in more ways than one. His large hands trailed over her firm chest, stopping to tease the nipples still encased in a tight shirt, before moving down a stomach just shy of being chubby. He’d never liked toothpicks- those girls who starved themselves to become rail thin- for fear of hurting them in bed. Those same hands moved to her hips to push and pull her against his, allowing her to feel his growing need.

“Sam… you’re teasing me.” Gabrielle whimpered against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back as her eyes closed against the sheer pleasure racing through her new form.

He smirked and trailed his kisses down her neck. “And? You like it, just admit it.” He purred before he moved his hands under the fabric of her shirt to rid her of the silk bra she wore. "We can still stop, if you want to." He wanted to be sure she wouldn’t hate him for this. He couldn’t handle it.

"It's fine, Sam. I want this." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He nodded and swallowed hard, his lips trailing kisses and small bites down the column of her neck. "Me too." He whispered, pulling one of her hands from around his neck to the front of his jeans in an effort to make his arousal known.

She gasped, feeling the length of him through the denim. She couldn't feel the girth just yet, but if she'd been in her right mind, she may have been more leery. He wasn't small by any means. His smirk turned predatory as he watched her before he stood and discarded his own clothes, stripping her of her own as well. By the time they landed on the mattress, their lips locked in a heated kiss, Gabrielle nearly wanted to cry in her need to feel him inside her. She broke the kiss with a whispered call of his name, before he moved her leg to his waist and slid deep within her pulsing, slick heat with a deep, satisfied groan.

Their pace started slow- nearly non-existent. As Sam neared release inside of her pliant body, he moved both her legs to his shoulders and his hips slammed hard and fast into her own, bringing ragged gasps and pleasured screams forth from her lips. He felt her walls tighten around him for the sixth time and slammed his eyes shut as his body stilled and bliss crashed full force over his body.

They lay together in the afterglow, bliss still thrumming though their exhausted bodies. Sam finally shifted, moving to pull her closer, chuckling at her weak protest. With a snap of her fingers and a weak sounding annoyed huff, a thin sheet covered them and her head rested on his chest.

“Go to sleep, Sam. I promise, I’ll still be here when you wake.”

Sam tried to argue that he wasn’t tired, but with a gentle press of the angel’s lips to his temple, sleep found him anyway. He took the mere seconds he had left awake to thank God for finally getting it right, promising the man upstairs, that yes, he'd made Sam happy indeed.


End file.
